Original Story: Grimoire Arcana
by Lucaspalmeirense
Summary: Em um mundo onde Magos e Magia são reais, Domenic, um Mago, está para ingressar em uma Academia de Magia, a Onesimus. Contudo, sua vida se torna mais perigosa quando ele encontra um antigo Grimoire - um livro de magia - do Lendário Mago Solomon.
1. Chapter 1

[Grimoire Arcana – Capítulo 1 – O Garoto Mago]

Aquele velho estava ali, parado, com sua grande barba longa a esvoaçar sob o vento leve do lugar. Ao mesmo ritmo, esvoaçava seu lago robe roxo. Ao redor dele, estavam cerca de 50 pessoas, jovens e velhos, cercando-o, com roupas e robes de muitas cores. Todos, inclusive o velho, seguravam um Livro, de cores e formas variados, todos os livros abertos em suas mãos. O livro do mago era roxo claro, combinando com seu robe.

Ele estava no meio de uma clareira em uma floresta. Havia uma torre, grande e imponente, bem ali perto. Uma torre igualmente roxa. Haviam centenas de corpos espalhados pelo chão, como se aquele tivesse sido o local de uma sangrenta batalha.

- Então é isso. – Disse o Velho, suspirando, encarando todas aquelas pessoas.

- Entregue-se. – Disse um dos homens ao Velho, um que usava um robe vermelho e tinha cabelos loiros. – Você está cercado. Não pode fugir e não pode nos vencer.

O Velho começou a rir.

- Eu não posso vence-los... mas quem disse que vocês podem me vencer?

- Parece que a iminência da morte afetou seu cérebro, Solomon. Você é um Mago poderoso, mas não pode nos vencer. – Disse um outro, de cabelos morenos e que usava uma blusa e uma calça grossas e azul-claro. – Não tantos assim.

- Hmhmhm... – Riu-se Solomon, afastando o braço que segurava o livro aberto, e colocando-se em posição – Então podem vir.

Os adversários não precisaram de nenhum outro desafio. Com um grito, todos aqueles magos dispararam magias diversas sobre Solomon. O velho mago sentiu um cipó surgir da terra e agarrar seus pés, imobilizando-o, enquanto magias destrutivas avançavam contra ele. Ele apenas sorriu.

- ARCANA CATÁSTROFE! – Bradou Solomon, abrindo os braços, como se fosse abraçar o ar. A terra tremeu perante o poder da poderosa magia, conforme todos os magos foram bombardeados por centenas de explosões roxas que surgiam do nada, atingindo-os por todos os lados. Apenas Solomon continuava, imóvel e de olhos fechados, a realizar a magia.

Por fim, todos estavam caídos, mortos. Mas Solomon estava esgotado, e dezenas de magias vinham em sua direção.

- É... acabou... – Disse o Velho, sorrindo conformado, conforme foi atingido e erradicado dessa existência.

Seu livro, seu Grimoire, nunca foi encontrado...

- 200 Anos Depois -

Eu mal posso acreditar que estou realmente indo para este lugar... a Academia de Magia Onesimus. Eu sou um Mago. Magos são pessoas capazes de usar a energia espiritual – o mana – para realizar feitos fantásticos.

Magos e Magia são coisas naturais no nosso mundo. Claro, os Humanos e os Magos não se entenderam a princípio. Inquisição, Idade Média, Magos queimando na fogueira... a Igreja travou uma guerra secreta com os Magos por séculos, mas tudo isso acabou.

Estamos no ano de 2012. Os Magos se mostraram aos humanos em torno de 1920 e, após alguns preconceitos iniciais, eles acabaram sendo acoplados à sociedade. Magos e Humanos vivem em mundos à parte praticamente. Nós sabemos que eles existem, e os humanos sabem que nós existimos também. E cada um fica na sua.

A única interferência dos Magos no dia-a-dia humano são em Guerras... armas de fogo perderam seu valor antes mesmo de evoluírem. Magos são contratados sempre que Humanos querem matar uns aos outros... e isso acabou formando as diretrizes da comunidade mágica. A maioria dos Magos são os chamados "Magos de Combate", especializados em... bem, lutar. Pesquisas mágicas são sempre em busca de magias melhores e mais poderosas e uma função fundamental de uma Academia de Magia é ensinar Magos a se defenderem.

A comunidade Mágica se divide em vários clãs, famílias, Academias, enfim. Magos semelhantes costumam viver juntos e formar uma comunidade independente, e realizar pesquisas independentes, sempre buscando mais e mais poder. Batalhas entre grupos não são nada raras. Parece uma vida sem propósito. Talvez seja... Acho que daria para você comparar com a sociedade feudal dos Humanos na Idade Média. Os agrupamentos mais comuns são as Academias mesmo, por isso elas tem tantos respeitos: Magos formados em uma Academia costumam permanecer nela, trabalhando ou simplesmente vivendo ali.

Claro, Magos e Humanos não são tão diferentes assim. Podemos viver em meio deles com facilidade, nos parecemos com qualquer humano e, de fato, sem nossos Grimoires, não somos nada além de humanos.

Um Grimoire ou Grimório é um livro de magia. É através dele que os Magos conseguem ligar-se ao seu Mana e extraí-lo para realizar suas Magias. Não é qualquer livro que pode se tornar um Grimoire, eles são livros especiais, feitos por magos poderosos. Um Grimoire e um Mago tem uma relação profunda. Um tem que se adaptar ao outro e ambos precisam entrar em sintonia para extraírem seus verdadeiros potenciais. Geralmente, Grimoires são passados de pai para filho, mas qualquer mago pode arranjar um Grimoire e personaliza-lo do 0. Geralmente, magias ficam dentro de um mesmo Grupo, e é raro que um grupo, família, clã, enfim, passe seus segredos para o outro. Além disso, cada pessoa só consegue ler seu próprio Grimoire. Isso faz com que furtos, por exemplo, sejam inúteis.

Enfim, desculpem por toda essa introdução chata. Aliás, onde está minha educação... eu sequer me apresentei, não é? Meu nome é...

- Domenic? – Chamou uma voz, feminina e doce. Domenic, o garoto, se levantou e fechou o seu diário. Aquele diário ele usava para guardar registros para "Gerações Futuras", mas provavelmente não ia mais precisar dele... apenas completou a última sentença: "Meu nome é Domenic" e fechou o diário, enquanto se levantava.

- Fala tia – Disse Domenic, se levantando. Domenic era um garoto de 15 anos, tinha os cabelos fortemente negros e vivia com eles despenteados. Gostava do estilo, como se a natureza se encarregasse de cuidar do seu visual. Estava vestindo uma roupa um tanto quanto larga para ele, parecia um pijama. Ele usava para se recordar de seu irmão mais velho, que havia ido estudar numa Academia na África e estabeleceu família por lá. O rapaz não era gordo, pelo contrário, era até que bastante atlético. Domenic era um rapaz normal, filho de país ingleses mas que morava com a tia irlandesa. Bom, não tão normal... ele era um Mago.

Seus pais, que também eram Magos, confirmaram isso aos 8 anos, época em que os primeiros sinais de magia começam a se mostrar. Contudo, seus pais acabaram morrendo em uma das batalhas entre grupos mágicos. Ele não se lembrava muito bem daquela noite, apenas alguns vagos rostos. Seu pai conseguiu manda-lo para a casa da tia na Irlanda, que também era Maga, e rapidamente entendeu o que aconteceu. A tia – que, por sinal, se chama Bridget – fazia parte de um Grupo de Magos muito maior, de fato, o mais poderoso da Irlanda e, portanto, conseguiram levar uma vida pacífica. Contudo, Domenic não tinha um Grimoire, e acabou se desenvolvendo como um adolescente normal, sem nenhum ensino de Magia. Finalmente, atingiu seus 15 anos.

Aos 15 anos, um Mago é obrigado a entrar em uma Academia de Magia para aprender como controlar seus poderes. Magos acima de 18 anos que não sejam "formados" são caçados e levados à força a uma Academia, ou mortos caso se recusem. Mas Domenic estava empolgado. Ele queria ser um Mago, queria seguir o passo de seus pais e entrar no mundo que realmente pertencia. Em meio a Humanos, ele se sentia... deslocado. Finalmente, teria um lugar no mundo.

A tia de Domenic entrou no quarto, que não era muito grande e era um bocado abafado. Ela Já estava na casa dos 40 anos, um pouco acima do peso, mas a gordura apenas reforçava sua imagem de mulher simpática. Tinha cabelos loiros e estava vestindo uma blusa e uma calça rosa, e um avental azul por cima. Estava, claramente, fazendo serviços domésticos.

- Já terminou de fazer as malas, Domenic? Precisamos pegar um trem daqui duas horas para chegarmos na Onesimus ainda hoje.

A Onesimus era uma das mais famosas Academias de Magia da Inglaterra. E era para lá que Domenic estava indo.

- Err... ainda não tia. – Disse Domenic. De fato, ele não tinha nem começado... passou o dia fazendo a última entrada do seu Diário, uma que explicava tudo sobre seu mundo e sobre ele... – Vou fazer agora, pode deixar.

- Ok, arrume todas as suas roupas. Acho que é só disso que você vai precisar.

- Sim, sim... e, Tia...

- Nós vamos te arranjar um Grimoire, não se preocupe.

Domenic não tinha um Grimoire. Seu pai provavelmente iria lhe passar o dele, Domenic nunca soube, mas como seus pais foram mortos...

Domenic olhou para a entrada do sótão, que ficava no teto do seu quarto. Ele costumava guardar algumas coisas de valor sentimental ali. Era meio infantil, mas queria levar elas. Refletiu se devia, mas não resistiu. Puxou a tampa, abrindo-a, e uma escada de corda desceu junto. Domenic subiu ao sótão. Tossiu com a poeira, e seus olhos levaram alguns segundos para se acostumarem á escuridão. Então, começou a procurar por ali. Teve que ficar de joelhos, pois o teto do sótão era baixo. A poeira o fazia tossir constantemente, e seus joelhos começavam a doer. Revirou caixas e sacos do local. Achou um antigo bicho de pelúcia que tinha desde os 4 anos. O jogou para o quarto. Continuou revirando,a procura de algo que pudesse levar quando esbarrou em algo duro.

Pegou e observou-o na escuridão. Aquilo era uma espécie de Livro... mas, quando o segurou melhor, sentiu uma grande onda de energia percorrer-lhe pelo corpo. Aquilo não era um livro comum, era um Grimoire!

Ele rapidamente saiu do sótão, voltando para seu quarto, para poder olhar melhor o Grimoire. Na capa estava escrito "Grimoire Arcana", com letras douradas. Estranho, sua tia nunca lhe disse nada sobre Grimoires terem títulos. A capa do Grimoire era de cor roxa clara e não tinha nenhum outro tipo de detalhe, o que também era estranho. Quando alguém diz que um Grimoire se adapta ao seu Mago, ele está falando isso literalmente. Grimoires são encantados para irem lentamente mudando sua forma, para se assemelharem ao estilo de seu portador. Um Mago que use magias do fogo, por exemplo, ia ter um Grimoire com cores vermelhas e laranjas, e enfeites de Labaredas. Um Grimoire sem nenhum tipo de personalização era bem estranho, especialmente um daquele, pois estava óbvio que aquele Grimoire tinha sido usado. Haviam várias marcas nele, de dedos, algumas partes danificadas por batalhas, enfim.

Domenic ficou olhando para aquele Grimoire, intrigado. Certamente não era da Tia, mas somente ela morava naquela casa. O seu marido tinha morrido a um bom tempo, e Domenic sabia que ele havia sido um Mago de Gelo. E aquele Grimoire não era de um Mago de Gelo...

Incapaz de conter a curiosidade, Domenic o abriu. Sabia que seria inútil, que não poderia lê-lo...

Para a surpresa de Domenic, o Grimoire começou a emitir uma grande energia. Ele sentiu os cabelos e as roupas esvoaçarem e o chão sumir de seus pés... ele se sentiu imerso no vazio, e gritou, mas uma luz muito forte o cegou... dentro dele, ele sentia como se seu sangue tivesse acelerado. Ele podia sentir seu sangue correndo nas suas veias, junto de uma estranha energia... impossível de explicar... ele sentiu todo seu corpo se acendendo, de uma maneira que ele nunca havia sentido antes...

Então tudo parou. Sua Tia entrou no quarto, desesperada com o grito de Domenic. E o garoto sentia tudo voltar ao normal, o clarão cessava e ele podia sentir o chão outra vez.

- Domenic, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Bridget, observando o sobrinho enquanto este tombava de costas no chão, respirando em grandes arfadas.

- Eu... tia... eu abri esse Grimoire e...

A tia apanhou o Grimoire rapidamente, analisando-o, séria.

- Nunca vi esse Grimoire na minha vida. Onde você o achou?

- No sótão.

A tia abriu o Grimoire, mas o devolveu para Domenic

- Não consigo ler uma palavra. Abra você. Eu acho que estou suspeitando o que aconteceu.

O garoto abriu e, para sua surpresa, conseguia ler o Grimoire. As magias de um Grimoire ficavam todas listadas na Página Central de um Grimoire, geralmente a página 200. As outras páginas eram encantadas com vários feitiços, para fornecer mana, enfim, fazer todas as funções de um Grimoire. Escrito mesmo, só na Página Central. E Domenic se surpreendeu: ele podia ler. Só tinham duas magias escritas ali: "Fixar" e "Disparo Arcano". Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça para a tia.

- Como eu suspeitava. Grimoires em branco precisam ser ativados quando comprados, e a sensação é semelhante a deixar o próprio corpo e voltar. É nesse momento que o mago e o Grimoire formam sua conexão. Esse Grimoire aí não é um Grimoire novo, pelo contrário, e eu sinto um grande poder emanando dele. Mas, de alguma forma, você o ativou, ou melhor, o re-ativou. Esse Grimoire agora é seu.

- Mas... o antigo dono, o verdadeiro dono, não pode estar procurando pelo Grimoire?

- Esse Grimoire não tem um "antigo dono". Ele só tem um atual dono: você. Para você ter re-ativado o Grimoire, o antigo dono provavelmente já está morto. Você disse que ele se re-ativou assim que você o abriu? Você não disse nem fez nada?

- Eu só abri o Grimoire...

- Hum... isso é estranho. Mas, não importa. Agora você tem um Grimoire. Não pode ter outro. Esse é seu Grimoire. – e Bridget sorriu – um excelente Grimoire, diga-se de passagem. Já deve ter algumas magias aí, e esse Grimoire é mais poderoso do que qualquer Grimoire novo que você poderia arranjar. Você deu sorte.

Domenic sorriu... seu próprio Grimoire... isso era tão excitante!

- Bom, malas prontas? – Perguntou a Tia. Domenic engoliu seco.

- Vou cuidar disso agora mesmo!

E foi aprontar as malas, pois em 1 hora e meia, estaria indo para a Onesimus!


	2. Chapter 2

[Grimoire Arcana – Capítulo 2 – Academia de Magia Onesimus]

Domenic e Bridget chegaram, apressados, à estação de trem. A tia havia apenas tirado o avental, e Domenic havia trocado completamente suas roupas. A Onesimus não tinha um uniforme, segundo as informações que sua tia colheu no dia que foi matriculá-lo, então, Domenic podia ficar à vontade. Estava indo com uma calça bastante negra, e uma camiseta de manga longa vermelha. Em cima da camiseta, vestia uma jaqueta azul-petróleo, com o zíper aberto. Os cabelos negros de Domenic estavam bastante despenteados.

- Eu vou apenas te embarcar no trem. Daqui para frente, você está sozinho, Domenic. – Disse Bridget, dando um abraço no seu sobrinho – Por favor, se cuide. Essa Academia já vai te introduzir pra valer ao mundo dos Magos. Tome cuidado, eu te imploro. Não é um lugar muito bonito ou tolerante. Tente fazer amigos e aliados o mais rápido possível.

Domenic balançou a cabeça em aprovação. Finalmente, um trem chegou, onde se podia ler "Onesmius".

- É o meu trem tia... até mais. – Disse Domenic, abraçando Bridget – Muito obrigado por tudo. Mesmo. – Disse o garoto, sorrindo. Bridget estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Após um último abraço, Domenic vou para o trem, arrastando sua mala.

Sentou-se sozinho no trem. Não encontrou nenhuma pessoa interessante que já não tivesse companhia, e sentia-se muito... tímido. O trem era bonito, era uma Maria fumaça comum por fora mas por dentro era bastante luxuoso, com as paredes pintadas de dourado e carpete de veludo vermelho no chão, além de bancos muito macios e confortáveis. Escolheu uma cabine vazia, sentou-se e ficou admirando a paisagem.

O trem saiu a todo vapor. Estava meio óbvio que aquele trem era mais rápido que qualquer trem humano. Em menos de meia-hora, já estavam na costa da Irlanda. Foi quando um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Domenic: Como eles iriam ir, de trem, até a Inglaterra, se a Irlanda e a Inglaterra eram duas ilhas separadas?

A resposta veio em 10 minutos, quando o trem realizou uma descida brusca. A paisagem desapareceu: eles estavam viajando por um túnel subterrâneo. E, logo, em um túnel transparente, que cruzava o oceano a centenas de metros de profundidade. Domenic observou maravilhado a fauna marinha durante a viagem.

E, em menos de 2 horas de viagem à altíssima velocidade, o trem logo havia chegado à Onesimus, que ficava no centro da Inglaterra, dentro de uma floresta bem fechada e cheia de vida. Os estudantes novos desembarcaram, sorridentes. Domenic achou o lugar de um clima bastante agradável. Não estava tão frio, considerando que era pleno inverno, mês de Janeiro. Talvez fosse efeito da floresta, talvez, da magia. Provavelmente, de ambos.

A Onesimus era uma estrutura imensa, a coisa mais imponente que Domenic já viu. Havia uma torre central, em forma de cone pontudo. Ao redor dela, havia dezenas de outras torres, a maioria com formato de torre normal. Haviam outros tipos de prédios, casas e estruturas, formando praticamente uma cidade. Tudo isso guardado dentro de altíssimos muros de pedra maciça. Era um misto de Campus Universitário, Cidade e Fortaleza. Impressionante. Para todo lado, pessoas andavam e conversavam. Domenic ficou aturdido momentaneamente com o barulho, mas rapidamente se acostumou.

Havia um adulto ali perto, aparentemente um professor ou inspetor, para quem os recém-chegados foram encaminhados pela equipe do trem. O homem era loiro, de olhos azuis, e características tipicamente germânicas. Inclusive, tinha um farto bigode, onde havia feito tranças. Os recém-chegados ficaram ali, aguardando instruções. Domenic reparou que, ao lado do adulto – que vestia um robe laranja-claro – haviam dois jovens, na casa dos 16 ou 17 anos, e provavelmente estudantes ainda. Contudo, os três usavam roupas idênticas: Um suéter azul-claro e uma camiseta branca por baixo, visível pela gola do suéter, e uma calça Azul-claro também. Os três usavam uma braçadeira dourada, onde se lia, em letras pretas: Monitores-Chefes. Dois dos tais "Monitores" estavam do lado esquerdo do adulto com cara de professor. Um dos Monitores tinha cabelos fortemente vermelhos, vermelhos como o fogo e curtos, mas bem penteados, o outro, cabelos pretos e lisos, e longos o bastante para chegarem à base de seu pescoço. Ele também reparou que o de cabelos pretos era Oriental. Possivelmente Japonês. Por fim, havia um outro Monitor, do lado direito do tal professor, que tinha cabelos castanhos e um rosto extremamente arrogante. Domenic não gostou dele imediatamente.

- Eu sou Rayzor, Professor do Ramo Mágico da Alquimia. Provavelmente a maioria aqui nunca mais vai ver minha cara. Eu fui designado a receber vocês e explicar como a Onesimus funciona. Prestem atenção, eu não vou repetir. – Disse o alemão, severo. Seu sotaque confirmou a teoria de Domenic. Era um alemão – Nós estamos aqui para coloca-los na sociedade dos Magos como ela é. Magos são independentes, e agrupam-se em Grupos, Famílias, Clãs, enfim. Vocês são estimulados a fazer o mesmo. Todos os recém-chegados deverão atender às aulas de Magia Básica até alcançarem um nível que o professor acredite ser satisfatório. A partir dali, vocês irão freqüentar aulas baseados em seus Grimoires. Por exemplo, você. – Disse o Professor, apontando para uma menina na multidão, de cabelos longos e negros, mas com mechas azuis – me diga, qual o "Tema" desse Grimoire? As Magias são voltadas para que ramo? E qual o seu nome?

- Ramo da Conjuração, senhor Rayzor. São magias voltadas para a conjuração de criaturas que lutam por mim. Sou Christina.

- Pois bem, a senhorita Christina é uma Maga Conjuratória. Portanto, assim que ela tiver passado na Magia Básica, ela poderá freqüentar magias desse ramo e aprender todos os segredos do Ramo Conjuratório. A Magia possui infinitos ramos, e ninguém jamais irá saber todos. De fato, ninguém jamais irá saber mais do que uns dois ou três, porque dividir seus ramos também divide seus poderes. Muitos tem um Ramo principal e algumas magias de outro ramo para tapar suas falhas, outros preferem se especializar em um ramo só e ficarem extremamente poderosos nesse Ramo. Aqui mesmo na Academia, vocês já vão entender o que é ser parte da Comunidade Mágica. A senhorita Conjuratória irá ficar junto de outros Conjuratórios, irá aprender sobre o seu ramo, irá fazer amizade com outros Conjuratórios, e compartilharão os seus segredos apenas entre si. Claro, ninguém é proibido de fazer amizades com pessoas de qualquer ramo da Escola mas, basicamente, você viverá no Ramo que você pertence. Essa será sua sociedade, sua família, seu "Grupo". Temos um Professor para cada Ramo da Magia e a turma com menos alunos possui 10, então não se preocupem, vocês não estarão sós, nunca. Aprendam a se enraizar dentro do seu Grupo. Quando chegarem aos 18 anos, vocês poderão sair da Onesimus e voltarem para a Sociedade Humana se desejarem, e também poderão ingressar de vez na sociedade Mágica, procurando um Grupo de semelhantes que os aceite. OU poderão ficar na Academia, fazendo parte da família que você aprenderão a amar nesses 3 anos. Mas isso é mais para a frente. Por enquanto, se preocupem apenas em tornarem-se Magos cada vez melhores e mais poderosos. Cada Ramo da Magia tem um núcleo social independente dentro da Academia, com dormitórios, áreas de lazer, etc. A Onesimus é uma grande família, mas que consiste de centenas de grupos menores. Nunca revelem os segredos de seu grupo a nenhuma pessoa de fora. Se você, senhorita Christina, é uma Conjuratória, você não deve passar essa magia adiante para alguém de fora do seu Ramo. Traição de conhecimento é o maior e mais imperdoável crime da Sociedade Mágica. Aqui na Onesimus, as punições por essa prática variam da exclusão e remoção total dos poderes, passando por tortura e execução – E Rayzor sorriu com as caras assustadas dos novatos – então, não o cometam. Aprendam a viver dentro da sua sociedade, fazendo amizade com as outras, mas cada uma "no seu canto". É assim que a Sociedade Mágica funciona.

Um dos novatos levantou a mão. Rayzor fez sinal para que falasse.

- Senhor Rayzor, eu... eu não tenho nenhum ramo. Eu nunca tive um Grimoire, meus pais disseram que eu devia começar com um Grimoire novo para traças meu próprio caminho, invés de herdar o deles. Meu Grimoire é novo em folha e totalmente em branco – Disse o jovem, mostrando ao professor o seu Grimoire de capa branca, sem nenhum detalhe – como eu procedo?

- Excelente pergunta. Eu já ia chegar aí. Pessoas sem Ramo passarão por um curso especial chamado Escolha de Ramo. Todos os ramos da magia serão apresentados e vocês obterão o conhecimento mais básico sobre os que se interessarem. Vamos dizer que o senhor goste do Ramo Elemental da magia, um dos mais populares, sobretudo da magia de Gelo e de Relâmpago. O professor irá te ensinar os fundamentos básicos de cada um e, quando você decidir, será encaminhado ao ramo que decidir. Por enquanto, você ficará nestes apartamentos. – Disse o professor, apontando um prédio bem ali atrás.

Rayzor pigarreou antes de prosseguir.

- Uma coisa importante a ser dita, vocês estão sozinhos a partir de agora e terão que se virar. Podem perguntar aos Monitores caso tenham alguma dúvida, mas os professores não se metem nos assuntos de ninguém. Como se ambientar na escola, que aulas freqüentar, como e quando freqüentar, brigas que vocês arranjarem... se virem. Não é problema nosso. E, por fim, sim, vocês são livres, mas vieram para a Academia para aprender. Caso façam a Magia Básica e não vão atrás de mais nada, serão expulsos. Não estamos formando perdedores. – Por fim, sorriu para os alunos, mantendo uma espécie de "severidade gentil" – finalmente, sejam bem-vindos á Academia de Magia Onesimus. Espero que sua estadia aqui seja divertida. Por hoje, todos ficarão no Dormitório Neutro, aquele ali – Disse, apontando o mesmo prédio que havia apontado anteriormente – e não precisam se preocupar com nada essa semana. Descansem e tentem descobrir melhor a si mesmos, fazer umas amizades, enfim. Boa sorte para todos. E, aqueles que tiverem conhecimento ou interesse sobre o ramo da Alquimia, venham me procurar. Adeus.

E, dito isso, deu as costas aos alunos novos e se retirou. Os três Monitores conduziram os alunos aos seus dormitórios e colocaram 3 pessoas por dormitório. Domenic entrou primeiro no seu, e observou o quarto. Era bastante simples, com um tapete circular no centro e três camas alinhadas no fundo, com lençóis, colchões e travesseiros brancos. O resto do quarto era preenchido com estantes e prateleiras, para os estudantes depositarem seus pertences. Havia um Guarda-Roupas, uma estante e uma prateleira fixada na parede para cada um. Por fim, havia uma porta do lado direito do quarto, que era um banheiro particular, com chuveiro, para os integrantes do quarto. Domenic desfez as malas, colocando suas roupas no guarda-roupas encostado na parede esquerda do quarto, ou direita, se você olhasse das camas. Na prateleira, colocou alguns livros seus que trouxe e, então, recolheu-se para a cama, onde se sentou e aguardou. Queria ver quem seriam seus companheiros.

Finalmente, um garoto entrou. Domenic estranhou, pois achava que a Onesimus só aceitava pessoas a partir dos 15 anos. Aquele garoto era muito... miúdo para ter 15. Mas, se estava ali, com certeza devia ter. Ele tinha cabelos verde-claros, e duas mechas eram espetadas para trás, como se fossem chifres, formando noventa graus com sua nova, e um ângulo de uns 120 graus entre si. Achou um cabelo exótico, mas não ia julgar. O rapaz parecia animado, apesar de tudo. Seus braços e pernas eram bem finos se comparados com os de Domenic, e ele era pelo menos uma cabeça mais baixo. Estava vestindo uma camiseta verde-água com uma jaqueta sem mangas que só ia até as costelas, de cor amarela, e calças combinando com a camisa. Seus braços, do cotovelo para baixo, estavam à mostra.

Ao se dar conta da presença de Domenic, o garoto sorriu gentilmente.

- Olá! – Disse, empolgado – prazer conhece-lo, eu sou Christian. Christian Garland, mas me chame apenas de Christian.

- Domenic. – Apresentou-se, dando um aperto de mãos em Christian. – Você tem um Grimoire?

- Sim. – Disse o garoto, sorridente e enérgico, mostrando para Domenic o seu Grimoire – Conjuratório, Especializado em seres da natureza. Fadas, Gnomos, essas coisas.

- Legal. Igual aquela menina... Christina?

- Lógico né. Ela é minha irmã. – Disse, rindo enquanto Domenic realizava o quão fora desatento. Christian, Christina, era óbvio.

E, de fato, a próxima pessoa a ingressar no quarto foi, justamente, a garota que Domenic tinha visto antes: Christina, a irmã de Christian. Ela disse tchau para uma garota no corredor e entrou.

- Conheci uma menina legal, com Grimoire Elemental do vento. Vou falar melhor com ela depois e... – Ao se tocar que o irmão não estava só, ela ficou vermelha e fez uma espécie de reverência – me desculpe. Meu nome é Christina.

- Eu sei, eu vi você falando com o Professor Rayzor. E seu irmão estava me falando sobre você agora mesmo.

Christina era uma garota delicada, de cabelos negros que iam até o meio de suas costas e tinham várias mechas pintadas de azul. Ela era bastante bonita e parecia um pouco mais serena que o irmão, mas mesmo assim bastante amigável. Estava vestindo uma saia semelhante a uma saia tradicional de uma colegial, de cor azul, e uma camiseta rosa, o que causava um contraste de cores violento, mas agradável.

- Espere aí... – Disse Domenic, finalmente notando uma coisa – garotos e garotas vão ficar no mesmo dormitório? Digo, vocês são irmãos, mas...

- Isso faz parte de ingressar na Sociedade Mágica. – Respondeu Christina, enquanto colocava várias roupas de cores diferentes no Guarda-Roupas dela, o do centro. O outro, de Christian, já estava cheio e ele ajeitava vários bonecos e action figures na estante e na prateleira – De qualquer forma, é temporário, assim que terminarmos o curso de Magia Básica, nos mudaremos para o dormitório dos Conjutartrios. Aliás, Domenic, qual o seu Ramo?

- Eu... eu não sei. Eu simplesmente encontrei um Grimoire que nem eu nem minha Tia jamais vimos na vida.

Os dois irmãos o observaram, assombrados.

- Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! – Disse Christian. Christina o repreendeu com um olhar, mas Domenic pegou o Grimoire e o mostrou. Christina pegou o Grimoire e o analisou com atenção, enquanto Christian se divertia em apenas observar o Grimoire. Por fim, Christinha devolveu o Grimoire para Domenic

- Nunca vi um Grimoire desses. Acho que você vai ter que freqüentar as aulas de Escolha de Ramo para descobrir qual o Ramo do seu Grimoire... capa roxa... nenhum Ramo tem a cor roxa, tenho certeza disso...

Christian riu enquanto caiu de costas na sua cama.

- A mana é muito esperta. – Disse para Domenic. Christina sorriu.

- Bom, vamos aproveitar nossa estadia aqui – Disse Domenic, sentando-se na sua cama também... Ele tinha uma semana livre... talvez a Biblioteca da Onesimus tivesse alguma informação... Mas ia cuidar disso amanhã. Estava escurecendo rápido e ele queria dormir logo...


	3. Chapter 3

[Grimoire Arcana – Capítulo 3 – Problemas na Escola]

Domenic se espreguiçou devagar conforme um novo dia amanhecia. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama e viu que eram 9 horas da manhã. Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos e tirando a sujeira deles. Levou alguns segundos para seu cérebro começar a funcionar. Havia dormido bem na Onesimus. O lugar era mais tranqüilo do que ele esperava... Ou talvez isso fosse porque as aulas não tinham começado ainda. Olhando ao redor, ele não achou ninguém no quarto. Nem Christian, nem Christina...

A cama de Christian, no canto oposto à de Domenic (a cama do canto direito se olhada do ponto de vista da porta, e do canto esquerdo se olhada do ponto de vista das camas. Era a mais próxima do banheiro) estava bastante desarrumada. A do centro, de Christina, estava totalmente certinha. O garoto ficou pensando no contraste entre os irmãos. Christian era bastante infantil e agitado, enquanto Christina era mais serena e madura. Eram duas pessoas bastante agradáveis...

Enquanto pensava isso, a porta do banheiro, também do lado oposto ao de Domenic, se abriu, e Christina saiu de lá. Estava com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo e vestia já a sua roupa comum, a roupa de colegial, de saia azul e a camiseta de manga curta rosa.

- Ah, oi Domenic! – Disse ela, sorrindo amigavelmente e desenrolando a toalha do cabelo, e usando-a para secá-lo. – o Christian já saiu. Ele costuma acordar bem cedo. Ele disse que ia dar uma volta na escola parece. Eu fui tomar um banho... você dorme feito uma pedra.

Domenic riu enquanto a garota penteava o cabelo, usando o espelho do banheiro para ajudar. Finalmente arrumada, Christina se virou de novo para o garoto.

- Eu vou ir tomar Café da Manhã. Você vem?

- Eu ainda preciso me arrumar.

- Tudo bem, eu espero. – Disse ela, ainda sorridente. Domenic pegou a mesma roupa que estava vestindo ontem – e ele tinha três peças de cada daquela, já que era sua combinação favorita – e foi para o banheiro se vestir. Saiu vestindo a roupa – Calça negra, camiseta vermelha e uma jaqueta azul-petróleo por cima. Decidiu que esse seria o seu estilo na onesimus, já que todos pareciam ter os seus. Pegou a toalha mais próxima e deu uma desarrumada proposital nos cabelos. Esperou que eles se assentassem e aprovou o resultado. Se preparou para sair do quarto, mas foi impedido por Christina.

- Você não vai levar seu Grimoire? – perguntou a garota, enquanto colocava o seu debaixo do braço. – Magos SEMPRE tem que estar com o Grimoire em mãos.

- Não é desconfortável, levar ele para todos os lados?

- Você... não sabe guardar o Grimoire?

Domenic fez que não com a cabeça. Christina pegou o seu Grimoire, de capa verde e com enfeites que se assemelhavam a raízes.

- Todos os Grimoires vem com alguns sistemas de segurança. Um, é o de não poder ler o Grimoire de outro. Outro, justamente para evitar esse incômodo, é o sistema de guardar. Funciona assim... – Disse ela, fechando os olhos e se concentrando – Guardar! – exclamou Christina. O Grimoire brilhou, e desapareceu – Ele fica "guardado" dentro do seu corpo, por assim dizer. Para soltá-lo, basta fazer isso... – Disse, fechando os e exclamando – Soltar! – O Grimoire re-apareceu em sua mão – Viu? É prático. Tente.

Domenic pegou o Grimoire roxo, e fechou os olhos. Se concentrou e exclamou:

- Guardar! – O Grimoire sumiu, e ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, quente, na altura de seu peito – é, acho que deu certo... Soltar! – Fez o Grimoire re-aparecer. Certo de que tinha conseguido, guardou-o de novo e ambos foram para o salão do Café da Manhã.

- Sabe... – disse Christina, enquanto caminhavam pelo pátio da Academia, bastante grande e com vários bancos e árvores aqui e acolá – as refeições na Onesimus são os principais momentos em que gente de todos os ramos se encontram. Dizem que isso também faz parte de ingressar na Sociedade Mágica, saber tolerar o grupo que você não gosta, e fortalecer os laços com os que são seus aliados. Geralmente cada um fica no seu canto mas, mesmo assim, é um ambiente agradável.

- Entendo. – Disse Domenic, enquanto eles chegavam ao Salão. O Salão ficava na base da Torre Central da Onesimus, a que tinha forma de cone pontudo. – O que é essa Torre Central?

- É a torre principal da Onesimus. É a Torre de Administração. O Diretor e todos os funcionários menores, que não são de nenhum ramo, moram aqui, assim como a Equipe Administrativa. Também dizem que, em caso de invasão, ela pode abrigar todos os alunos da escola por um bom tempo, já que tem uma boa quantia de suprimentos.

- Invasão? – Surpreendeu-se Domenic. Christina sorriu e respondeu:

- Sim. Só houveram duas na história da Onesimus, ambas fracassaram, mas é sempre uma possibilidade. Não existem muitas autoridades na Comunidade Mágica. É a Lei do Mais Forte mesmo, cada um sobrevive no seu canto.

- Que horrível! – exclamou Domenic. Estava acostumado com a sociedade humana, toda organizada. Era um choque cair num lugar como esses.

- Melhor que ser usado por humanos que tem mais dinheiro do que você, não? – Encerrou Christina, enquanto ambos adentravam o salão. Ele era bem grande, e cheio de mesas de diversos números. Existiam desde mesas pequenas com duas cadeiras, até mesas imensas com capacidade para 50, 100 pessoas. Eles localizaram Christian comendo sozinho em uma mesa menor, e foram até ele. Ao avista-los, o garoto acenou.

- Hey. – Disse Christian, enquanto Domenic e sua irmã puxavam uma cadeira e se sentavam. Christian já estava com uma bandeja cheia de coisas, principalmente pão e frios, e um copo de leite. – Vão lá se servir.

Os dois foram. A fila estava pequena, provavelmente porque eles estavam atrasados, mas isso não importava muito pois esses ainda eram dias sem aula. Observando o salão, Domenic acabou notando de novo aqueles três "monitores-chefes" do dia anterior. Estavam sentados, em um canto isolado, vestindo o mesmo uniforme de antes, os suéteres azuis-claros com a camisa branca por baixo e a calça também azul-claro. Eles observavam o salão como aves de rapina.

Domenic encheu a sua bandeja com tudo que lhe deu vontade, e foi se sentar com Christian. Contudo, no meio do caminho, recebeu um encontrão e foi ao chão. Todo o seu café da manhã se espalhou pelo chão e o copo de leite se partiu. Domenic não conseguia ouvir os sons do próprio pensamento com as risadas de todo o salão.

Levantou-se, irritado, e encarou aquele que o tinha derrubado. Era um adolescente, também de 15 anos provavelmente, mas simplesmente imenso. Era mais largo que ele e Christian juntos, e era umas duas ou três cabeças mais alto que Domenic, que tinha 1,75... aquele moço devia ter quase dois metros. O grandalhão sorria, cínico.

- Olha por onde anda, nanico. Por um acaso ta procurando encrenca? – disse ele. Domenic entendeu na hora o que era aquilo. Aquele gordão era um valentão. Valentões sempre provocavam aqueles que eles achavam que fossem mais fracos para impor seu medo. E, num lugar como a Onesimus, onde vale a lei do mais forte... Mas Domenic não iria permitir aquilo. Não sabia como duelar direito, mas não iria ser o primeiro alvo de um valentão idiota. Todo o salão os observava com interesse.

- Você é quem ta procurando confusão. E encontrou. Soltar! – Exclamou Domenic, fazendo o Grimoire aparecer em sua mão. Abriu-o e se afastou com dois passos rápidos para trás, e colocou-se em posição o melhor que pôde. O valentão sorriu e também fez surgir o seu Grimoire.

- Domenic, não! – Disse Christina, horrorizada. Mas Domenic estava determinado. Todo o salão começou a cantar "Briga, Briga, Briga!".

- Você ta ferrado, moleque... vou te espancar até você implorar para eu parar. Fixar!

Domenic assumiu que era uma magia, mas essa "Fixar" não lhe causou nenhum efeito. Olhou para o seu próprio Grimoire e viu que também tinha a tal "Fixar".

- Fixar! – Disse Domenic, querendo imita-lo. Não sabia como duelar, iria tentar imitar os passos iniciais do oponente. Ficou surpreso quando sentiu o Grimoire realmente "fixar-se" sobre sua mão. Fez alguns movimentos com o pulso que derrubariam o Grimoire se ele não o segurasse com firmeza, mas ele estava devidamente preso. Aquilo era útil, poderia se mover sem medo de derrubar o Grimoire.

- Você nunca duelou antes, não é? Isso está escrito na tua cara, pivete... – disse o valentão, se afastando dois passos para trás, para tomar distância. O Grimoire dele era verde-musgo, como se quisesse representar veneno, e também tinha alguns enfeites ondulados – você já era. Impregnação Tóxica! – Anunciando isso, o valentão apontou a palma da mão estendida para Domenic, e o local foi tomado por uma fina nuvem de gás verde. Ela não ia além do necessário para cobrir Domenic, tendo cerca de um metro de largura e comprimento. Domenic começou a tossir e se sentir repentinamente fraco. Reunindo suas forças, ele fez o possível para sair de dentro da nuvem mas, ao sair de dentro dela, praticamente desabou no chão, quase sem forças para se manter de pé.

- Mas... o que... – disse Domenic, incrédulo, ficando de pé, lentamente. Todos seus músculos estavam fracos, e ele tossia sem parar. Os efeitos diminuíram após sair da nuvem tóxica, mas não cessaram. Ele conseguia ficar de pé agora, mas ainda estava bastante enfraquecido.

- Eu esperava um desafio maior. – Disse o valentão, com desdém, fazendo um gesto com a mão. A nuvem acompanhou o gesto, e se moveu até onde Domenic estava, envolvendo-o de novo. Os efeitos voltaram, piores, e agora Domenic tinha dificuldades para respirar. Caiu de joelhos. Mas não podia desistir ainda... reunindo suas últimas forças, cambaleou para a frente. Esforçou-se ao máximo para se manter de pé. – Eu sou um Mago do ramo Degenerativo. Nos baseamos em ir causando danos aos poucos do oponente, removendo suas forças, deixando-os frágeis... você é uma presa perfeita... é hora de encerrar... – disse, sorrindo.

Domenic desesperou-se. Não sabia se iria agüentar entrar naquela nuvem outra vez. Era agora ou nunca. Olhou para o Grimoire. Só tinha uma magia lá. Tinha que se concentrar... fechou os olhos e dobrou o braço, cruzando-o na altura do pescoço. Ele nunca havia disparado aquela magia na vida mas, de alguma forma, sabia como faze-la. Era um instinto estranho, que o guiava. Uma voz lhe dizia na cabeça: "Entrar em sintonia com o Grimoire..."... ele se concentrou. Sentiu o Grimoire lhe cedendo o poder necessário. Se sentiu capaz. Apontou a palma da mão para o adversário e proferiu:

- Disparo Arcano!

O braço de Domenic deu um tranco conforme uma esfera de energia roxa saiu de sua mão e foi, em alta velocidade, contra o valentão. Se Domenic tivesse olhado, ele veria que todos no salão estavam com cara de espanto. Os Monitores se colocaram de pé. O próprio valentão estava extremamente surpreso por algum motivo, e acabou não conseguindo reagir. Sendo acertado no peito, ele foi arremessado um metro para trás e caiu de costas no chão.

- Há! – Comemorou Domenic, e só então reparou nos rostos de todos, estupefatos. Até Christian e Christina olhavam para ele com descrença e assombro. - ... O que foi?

Ao encarar de novo o valentão, Domenic notou que até ele estava paralisado de assombro. Antes que o garoto pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, contudo, os Monitores Chefes chegaram. O de cabelos castanhos, que Domenic tinha visto ontem, se aproximou de Domenic, sério e arrogante.

- Você vem conosco. – Disse ele, fazendo sinal para Domenic acompanhar. Contudo, Domenic ficou no lugar.

- Onde vão me levar?

- Para a sala do Diretor.

- Eu achei que brigas fossem permitidas na Onesimus, e que as autoridades não interferissem.

- Não. Não interferem. Você não tem MESMO noção do que acabou de acontecer?

Agora era Domenic que ficou espantado. Ele ouviu os alunos murmurarem ao redor: "Ele disse Disparo Arcano?" "Mas... como isso é possível?" "Magia Arcana?". Domenic fez que não com a cabeça. O que ele tinha feito de tão errado que merecesse uma visita ao Diretor da escola?

- Então você precisa mesmo ir ver o Diretor. – Disse o Monitor-Chefe. – Venha logo. Caso resista, teremos que te levar a força.

Domenic o seguiu. Puxar briga com três Monitores-Chefes não seria uma boa idéia. Eles pareciam ser algum tipo de "polícia" da Academia e, como ali valia a lei do mais forte... eles provavelmente eram BEM poderosos. E, de qualquer forma, o Diretor provavelmente lhe daria alguma resposta. Assim, ele os acompanhou, enquanto os Monitores subiam uma escada em caracol, com Domenic na frente, sendo conduzido pelos três, bastante sérios.


End file.
